Spy Bowl
}} Hilgya scries on "Durkon", who is preparing an ambush. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield (as vampire in scrying and in sending) ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * "Durkon" (in sending) ◀ ▶ * Hilgya Firehelm ◀ ▶ * Gontor Hammerfell (as vampire in scrying) ◀ ▶ * Minrah Shaleshoe ◀ ▶ * Creed of the Stone Usher with Sandy Hair (as vampire in scrying) ◀ ▶ * Creed of the Stone Vampire with Long Hair (in scrying) ◀ ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Brown Beard (in scrying) ◀ ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Blue Beard and Balding Head (in scrying) ◀ ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Red Ponytail (in scrying)◀ ▶ * Kudzu ◀ ▶ Transcript Hilgya: OK, girls, we've got a nice bowl of Anarchic Water ready, so let's do this. Hilgya: Greater Scrying! A fuzzy shape appears in the bowl The shape resolves into "Durkon" Hilgya (off panel): Gotcha. Haley: What is he doing? Hanging on the ceiling? Hilgya: He's writing something. Minrah: ...That's a Symbol of Death. Roy: That sounds fairly ominous. Vaarsuvius: It is likely of little concern for someone of your general heartiness, but could easily extinguish someone frailer—myself, Miss Starshine, or the bard, for example. Blackwing: And maybe even have enough juice leftover to take down me, the cat—''and'' the baby. Haley: Can we see where he is? Can you, like, pan left on this thing? Hilgya: Not really. I'm locked in on him. Minrah: Wait, he's moving! Haley: He's giving order to the other vampires. Hilgya: Everybody shush! Close-up of the bowl of water, showing the scene in the banquet hall. "Durkon": —and if you're not a spellcaster, hang on the ceiling and drop down on the elf. "Durkon": Some of you still have fire protection, but if you don't, we'll get you sorted before they arrive. Haley: Those three on the right were here, so Durkon knows we survived the ambush. Well, the first ambush, sounds like. Minrah: Hey, I know that fireplace! That's the old banquet hall! Haley: Now he's casting a spell... Minrah: We used to go there all the time after services. Roy: So you can lead us there? That's great. Belkar: Good, 'cause tracking is a lot harder without a trail of corpses. Blackwing: Is that why you're always leaving one behind you? Belkar: Sure. Roy: OK, this is good. We know where we're going now, and we don't have to rely on dumb luck— Roy: —or our other main method for finding our way. Minrah: Which is what? Roy: Waiting for the villain to taunt us and tell us where they are. "Durkon" Hello, Roy. D&D Context * Greater Scrying is a 7th level cleric spell which allows remote viewing of a creature, for a duration of 1 hour per level. Additionally, Hilgya could cast certain other divination spells through the scrying pool. This implies Hilgya is at least 13th level and has a minimum 17 Wisdom score. ** Hilgya prepared a scrying pool for the spell out of "Anarchic Water", which is water blessed by a Chaotic cleric, as Holy Water is blessed by a Good cleric, Unholy Water is blessed by an Evil cleric, and Axiomic Water is blessed by a Lawful cleric. This lends some weight to the presumption that Hilgya is Chaotic Neutral, and not Chaotic Evil as presumed prior to her reappearance in Firmament and use of Turn Undead, though it is not conclusive. * Symbol of Death is a powerful 8th level spell that creates a rune which, when triggered via various means, kills one or more creatures up to a maximum of 150 combined hit points. Vaarsuvius believes that Roy has more than 150 hit points, and is therefore immune. The fact that "Durkon" can cast it implies he (and by extension the real Durkon) is at least 15th level and has a minimum 18 Wisdom score. Trivia * The gag in the last panel refers back to Nale's announcement of his location in #337. External Links * 1109}} View the comic * 546892}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Greater Scrying Category:Uses Sending